En tus brazos Axel x Sora fanfic español
by SalmayaoifangirlKingdom
Summary: ¡Mi primer fic! Es de Axel x Sora osea AkuSora y os tengo una buena noticia que pocos saben Axel no ha muerto esta vivo en Kingdom Hearts 3D Drop the distance vuelve ponedlo en google y os saldra ale hay el fic ¡ENJOY!


aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Era un viernes por la noche, y no había absolutamente nada que ver en la televisión. Claro, podía levantarse y poner en una película o algo así, pero, sinceramente, que había visto todo lo que tenía hasta ahora. Y además, ¿18 años de edad en realidad quería estar sentado en casa en un viernes por la noche solo, viendo viejo un DVD? No era como si no hubiera tratado de ir a hacer algo, todo el mundo ya tenía planes. Demyx tenía un concierto con su banda en un club de mayores de 19 años, va a lo largo de Zexion y ser el novio de apoyo, junto con todos los demás sabían que era lo suficientemente mayor. Kairi y Naminé estaban teniendo una fiesta de pijamas, las niñas solamente, así que lo dejó fuera.

Normalmente habría mucho tiempo con su hermano, o su mejor amigo, pero eso era otra historia. Gruñendo de frustración, el moreno lanzó el mando a distancia a sus pies, sin importarle que la televisión estaba atrapado ahora en las reposiciones de treinta concursos de años de edad. No estaba celoso de Roxas, que eran gemelos, después de todo, pero decir que la mano ha sorprendido hace cuatro meses, cuando Roxas y Riku lo sentaron y le dijeron que eran novios, bueno, que había sido un golpe. Sora estaba feliz por ellos, por supuesto, los dos merecian ser felices, y es su mejor amigo y su gemelo mejor y encontraron la felicidad juntos, que así sea. En casa, solo en una noche de viernes, que es donde.

Rodar sobre hacer frente a la parte trasera del sofá, Sora tomó una respiración profunda. Así que tal vez no era más que un poco celoso de Roxas y Riku. Durante toda su vida, había sido él mismo, Riku y Kairi, mientras que Roxas normalmente salía con Naminé y Axel. Seis de ellos sólo empezaron a salir como grupo en los últimos años. Y Sora pensó que había sido bastante obvio en sus avances sobre Riku. Pero como siempre, no fue más que suficiente, y Riku no había alcanzado la pista. Luego, a los 19 cumpleaños de Riku, todo el mundo se había emborrachado, alto o ambos. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Sora se fue a buscar a su hermano gemelo, se llevó el susto de su vida la búsqueda de su hermano y su mejor amigo en la cama, juntos, desnudos y follando. Ven a descubrir que había sido joder juntos durante casi dos meses. No había querido decir el moreno con el temor de herir sus sentimientos.

De repente, sonó el teléfono, rompiendo al moreno de su melancolía. Sabiendo que él era el único en el hogar, Sora tendió una mano detrás de él, a ciegas acariciando la mesa final para el teléfono. Encontrar el objeto ruidoso, Sora presionado conversación y lo colocó contra su oreja. "¿Hola?"

"Oye, enano". La inconfundible voz resonó en el dispositivo.

"Oh. Hola Axel". Sora suspiró, empujando a sí mismo de nuevo en una posición sentada. Él no estaba realmente en el humor para tratar con el mejor amigo de Roxas.

"No suena muy emocionad". El pelirrojo se rió extravagante.

"Lo siento. Escucha, Roxas está en una cita con Riku, así que él no está en casa ahora mismo. Y creo que dijo algo acerca de pasar el fin de semana juntos." Sora agarró el control remoto y apagó el television enfadado, pensando que podía usar la cama temprano. 7:30 ¿Quién dijo que era demasiado pronto para ir a la cama en la noche del viernes?

- Sé que los viernes son una mierda. Una vez más, la risa resonó en el receptor, aunque esta vez confundido el moreno.

"Así que, ¿por qué estás llamando?" Sora inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, ahora completamente confundido.

"Tío, eres mi amigo también, lo captas? Es viernes por la noche, y mi mejor amigo está fuera follando con tu mejor amigo y yo estoy atrapado en casa aburrido . Me imaginé que estaría haciendo el lo mismo. ¿Por qué no pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada juntos ".

El moreno se tomó completamente por sorpresa. "Pensé que te habrías ido al club a ver a Dem ".

"Y cuidado con él y el chico emo subnormal a entre series, y han dicho chico emo me ignore el resto del tiempo? Creo que voy a pasar. Vamos, Sora. Ten piedad de mi aburrimiento, por favor? Además, yo ' ya estoy en tu casa. " Y con esa declaración, hizo sonar una bocina afuera, sorprendiendo al moreno en pie.

"Bien". Sora se echó a reír, y colgó al pelirrojo, lanzando el teléfono inalámbrico en la silla y se acercó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta para ver al adolescente larguirucho que se desarrolla a sí mismo de su coche. "Espero que tengas algo planeado, porque estoy sin dinero y sin ideas."

"Oh, vosotros de poca fe, oh un corto". La sonrisa en el rostro de el pelirrojo casi asusto el moreno, pero ahora más o menos lo esperaba. Axel apenas levantó una bolsa de plástico.

"¿Quiero saber qué está ahí?" el moreno le preguntó, mientras se permitía Axel en su casa, y el pelirrojo se quitó los zapatos. Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación que acababa de abandonar Sora.

"Bueno, yo tengo dinero también, así que no hay alcohol u otras sustancias divertidas, y se me acabó el limpiador de juguetes para adultos, por lo que no se conecta a tope consoladores o tengo miedo." Sora sólo puso los ojos en la respuesta Axel típico. "Así que vamos a tener que decidirse por campy viejos lista B-movies. Y yo también tengo uno nuevo que pasa con esas personas en ese lugar y no pasa eso. Roxas mencionó que quería verlo. Ah, y si usted está interesado, me trajé porno ".

Sora sólo gimió ante la última adición como se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá. "Hemos pasado por esto antes, Ax. Soy gay. No me gusta el porno menos que no haya tetas y pollas por lo menos dos".

"Y yo soy bi. Me gusta la polla demasiado, así que traje gay." Axel respondió sin perder el ritmo, lanzando el estuche negro delgado hacia el moreno. Un rubor rosa en la cara de Sora es como él cogió y miró por encima de la cubierta, viendo al menos cuatro hombres diferentes en el compromiso, por no mencionar desnudo, posiciones.

"Bueno, puso en el de las personas. Por lo menos yo no lo he visto antes. Y antes de que preguntes, no, yo nunca he visto esto del porno tampoco." Sora se encogió de hombros, dando la espalda a la pornografía Axel, antes de coger el mando a distancia y pulsando un montón de botones para encender el sistema. Vio que Axel se acercó y puso el disco en el reproductor, no puede dejar de echar un pico en el culo de la pelirroja, antes de regañar a sí mismo. Apenas se dio cuenta como Axel regresó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Ellos vieron la película en silencio, Sora inconscientemente acercándose al cuerpo caliente a su derecha. Pero tan pronto como los créditos del final comenzó a rodar, el moreno disparó de nuevo en posición vertical, sin saber qué reacción Axel sería si él lo sorprendió inclinándose tan cerca.

"Sora?" normalmente la voz fuerte y sarcástico era suave y sincera de la primera vez que Sora había oído nunca, y le hizo mirar hacia las adolescentes mayores. "Todavía te molesta, ¿verdad?"

Elevar una ceja, Sora mostró su confusión. "¿Qué?"

Era el turno de Axel a suspirar. "Acerca de Roxas y Riku estan juntos." Al volver la cabeza fuera del pelirrojo, Sora sabía que el pelirrojo había sentido su mueca de dolor. "Amigo, que han pasado seis meses. Usted necesita hablar con alguien acerca de ello."

"¿Va a escuchar y no juzgar?" Sora susurró, incapaz de encontrar la mirada del pelirrojo.

Un poco sorprendido por la respuesta, Axel se limitó a sonreír. "Claro, ¿qué son los amigos?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Sora volvió para enfrentarse posiblemente el único que podía relacionarse con su situación en el momento. "Roxy se sabe desde hace años que me gustaba Riku. Pero tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad, por lo que no hice nada. Y Roxas nunca mencionó Riku le gustase . Pensé que compartíamos todo. Igual conmigo y Riku. Caray, yo no sabía siquiera saben que Riku era bi hasta que me atrapó... mierda esa mañana. Pensé que como Kairi. Pero siempre se envían pequeñas pistas, por si acaso, pero creo que era demasiado discreto. Me alegro por ellos, de verdad . Yo sólo, yo ... ¿por qué me siento tan traicionado ...? " la voz del moreno se apagó en sollozos silenciosos.

Por último la realización de lo que el niño más pequeño había mantenido reprimido adentro para estos últimos dos meses, Axel no perdió tiempo en tirar del adolescente en sus brazos y lo que le permitió enterrar su rostro en la tela oscura de su camiseta. El cuerpo de Sora se estremeció con sollozos violentos, como los brazos de la mano y se envolvieron alrededor del torso de Axel con fuerza. Sabiendo que el moreno necesitaba esto, el hombre larguirucho sólo se sentó ahí sosteniendo a Sora, meciéndolo adelante y atrás. "Yo sé lo que está pasando". Axel susurró al oído de Sora una vez que los sollozos lentamente comenzó a disminuir.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Sora respondió, todavía enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Axel.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Axel sabía que él habría tenido que decirle a alguien todo esto en algún momento, él no era consciente de que tendría que ser tan malditamente pronto. "¿Creías que eras el único que se sentía traicionado, Sora? Joder, ni siquiera puedo contar cuántas veces le dije a Roxas que yo le gustaba. Cada vez que él me dio esa sonrisa de las suyas y dijo que Veremos qué depara el futuro. Jamás oí hablar de él antes de que Riku le gustase tampoco.

"Espera". Sora interrumpida, alejándose de pecho de Axel, mirándole a la cara sonrojada de la pelirroja. "Si te gusta el Roxy?"

El comentario ganado una burla. "¿Quieres decir que me gustó. Después de que te dije, llegaron limpia sobre su relación conmigo. Después de un par de semanas me di cuenta de que eran felices, y me di por vencido. No importa lo mucho que quieres a alguien, lo único que quiero es que que sean felices. Sea o no está contigo. "

"Axel ..." Sora se detuvo, colocando una mano fría sobre la mejilla enrojecida de Axel. "Nunca lo supe. Roxy nunca mencione que había confesado."

Axel se encogió de hombros, no queriendo dejar que los adolescentes más jóvenes ir todavía. "Lo que sea. Como he dicho, lo he superado."

Snuggling más cerca de la pelirroja, Sora tomó una respiración profunda, la sugerencia canela ardiendo en su mente. Se sentía extrañamente contenido por aquí en contra de pensamientos Axel, extrañas que pasan por su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se dio cuenta de cómo Axel caliente era? Alto y desgarbado, pero con todos los músculos en los lugares correctos. Y honestamente, Axel había estado ahí para él mucho últimamente. ¿Podría haber sido aplastante en el mejor amigo de su hermano y no se dio cuenta? Bueno, él lo había estado mirando mucho últimamente, pero el moreno pensó que había sido porque había perdido su oportunidad con Riku. Desterrar los pensamientos a la parte posterior de su mente, él se limitó a suspirar. "Creo que los dos nos jodieron otra vez."

"Lo hicimos, ¿no es así?" Axel se rió entre dientes, echándose hacia atrás y tirando de Sora con él. Ahora que estaban acostados, Axel disfrutaba de tener otro cuerpo caliente tan cerca de él.

Blushing en la sensación de su cuerpo al estar tan cerca del chico se dio cuenta de que había estado observando durante el poco tiempo pasado, Sora Axel figurado debe haber sentido algo también, o si no, no estaría actuando de esta manera, ¿no? "Hey, Axel ..."

"¿Sí?" la voz sonaba casi letárgico, como si estuviera empezando a quedarse dormido por estar tan cómodo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo, incluso después de gusto mi hermano?" descansando su barbilla sobre el hueso del pecho de Axel, el moreno miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Axel ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba a la joven en su pecho. "¿Qué? Um, bueno, ah ... ¿dónde salió eso, Sora?"

"Bueno, yo creo que usted es caliente, dulce y has estado allí para mí mucho últimamente. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que, por alguna razón, podría ser realmente bueno entre nosotros." Sora sonrió, pasándose los dedos pequeños círculos alrededor de la protuberancia pequeña del pezón se levantan de Axel.

Axel respiró fuerte en la acción, moviendo las manos hacia abajo desde la parte posterior de Sora a descansar en las caderas de la Brunet. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué va a Roxas decir si se entera de que su amigo gemelo mejor y empezamos a salir?" su voz estaba sin aliento, y Sora sólo podía sonreír ante el hecho de que la pelirroja no le había dicho acerca de no salir con él.

"¿Y cómo exactamente es que algo diferente que lo que me hizo?" susurró el adolescente más jóvenes, no dar tregua en su círculo de decisiones, pero al mismo tiempo no se mueve más cerca de la piel sensible. De repente, la mano de Axel voló y agarró la muñeca de Sora, haciendo que se detuviera al instante. La acción se llevó a Sora por sorpresa, el moreno se sienta de inmediato y mirando a la cara de Axel. La calma había desaparecido por completo, las emociones oscuras que cae sobre los ojos de jade, un espectáculo que un poco asustado Sora.

"No me utilice para la venganza mezquina, Sora. No voy a ser utilizado como tal. Si lo que quieres es un polvo rápido para molestar a la mierda de tu hermano, ve a buscar a alguien más. Got aprendido de memoria?" la pelirroja gruñó ásperamente soltar la muñeca de la adolescente más corto y tratando de hacer su camino por debajo de la morena.

"Nunca quise eso!" exclamó Sora, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos y se derrama por las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Bueno, seguro que suena de esa manera para mí. Joder Axel y Roxas hacer celoso. Roxas rompe con Riku, te dan tu chico y todo es todo sol y arco iris para ti." Gruñó Axel, cuando finalmente consiguió Sora apartó de él, el moreno llorando fuertemente mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, mirando Axel ponerse de pie y comenzar a recoger sus cosas de una manera malhumorada.

"¿Podrías escucharme?" Sora gritó, tratando de agarrar la muñeca de Axel, mano, cualquier cosa, pero el pelirrojo siempre se las arregló para escapar.

Axel se dirigió a hacia el adolescente sollozando bruscamente. "No voy a ser tomado por tonto, Sora. Ha sucedido muchas veces." Su voz se perdió en un murmullo en la última parte, sus movimientos jilted desaceleración suficiente para Sora dardo a la mano y se envuelve firmemente alrededor de la muñeca de la pelirroja. "Vamos a ir, Sora." La voz era vacía y muerta cacerola, y escucharlo como que algo causó dentro de Sora a temblar de dolor.

"No, no hasta que me escuches". Olfateó el moreno, mirando a la pelirroja, con la esperanza de encontrarse con los ojos color esmeralda, pero fue en vano.

"Entonces hablar. Tienes dos minutos". La voz carente de emoción, dijo, llevar la mano libre para mirar el reloj.

"¿Crees que si Roxas y Riku se rompió, yo podría salir con él? Yo no podía y no le haría eso a ninguno de ellos. Aun así, desde que se reunieron, no he pensado en vengarse o algo como que en ninguno de ellos. Quiero que seas feliz. " Sora se detuvo para tratar de recuperar el control de su respiración, tratando de hacer las cosas a Axel antes de que él salió de su vida para siempre. "Nunca me di cuenta antes de esta noche lo mucho que has estado allí para mí, Axel. Y nunca he dado las gracias por eso. Pero yo no estoy tratando de darle las gracias con mi cuerpo. Y no estoy tratando de asustar a los tampoco. Axel, significas mucho para mí. Usted es el único que se preocupa por mí. No puedo perder, ¿no es demasiado. " Sora susurró, ignorando las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando se utilizan ambas manos para sostener desesperadamente en la muñeca de Axel, miedo de que si dejaba pasar un solo toque, Axel se salga por esa puerta y no volver nunca.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, bajó la mirada hacia el adolescente más corto, y Axel sintió que su corazón se contraen en la simpatía por el chico. Después de todo, él había perdido, básicamente, las dos personas más cercanas a él a esta relación. ¿Pero que significa realmente Axel había estado llenando los dos rollos y no se dio cuenta? "Oye, Sora. Lo siento." La disculpa era tranquilo todo el moreno necesitaba oír como él mismo puso en marcha y en los brazos de la pelirroja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Axel, aferrándose a la vida en ello. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por los sollozos, una vez más, a medida que el adolescente larguirucho no podía hacer nada excepto mantener el adolescente más joven, hasta que se estableció, por lo que lo hacía más cómodo para ambos envolviendo largos brazos al moreno.

"Yo ..." hipo "... realmente ..." hipo "como tú, Ax," resfriado "... para ti. No porque tú eres ..." hipo "Roxy mejor amigo." Resfriado. "Yo soy ..." resfriado "lo siento". Frotar pequeños círculos en la espalda del moreno, Axel no pudo evitar reírse en voz rota el de Brunet. Fue muy lindo, a pesar de la humedad de las lágrimas saladas salían de la camisa.

"Oh, Sora". Axel murmuró, tirando de la adolescente más pequeña cerca de su pecho, todos los sentimientos de odio y traición que había sentido momentos antes de desaparecer de repente. Todo lo que podía pensar era en palabras de Sora. El moreno le caía bien por ser él, no porque él era amigo de su hermano gemelo. Y eso se había sentido bien, al oír eso. Pero eso no se puede comparar a lo que sintió en el siguiente comentario de Sora.

"Y yo hablaba en serio cuando le pregunté si alguna vez me salí. Realmente creo que podríamos estar bien juntos." Las palabras susurradas causado corazón de Axel se hinche en su pecho mientras él se estiró una mano y lo puso bajo la barbilla del Brunet, inclinándola hacia arriba para que sus ojos finalmente se reunieron.

"Yo también lo creo." Axel esbozó una dulce sonrisa, inclinándose hacia abajo y la captura de los labios del ansiosos brunet en un beso suave. Sora ojos se cerraron, la prensa de licitación de los labios de la pelirroja en contra de su propia creación que se sienta querido una vez más, que era importante para alguien. Cada momento que pasaba vio los labios presionando más y más firmes en conjunto, las caderas siguiendo su ejemplo. Jadeando de placer, Sora rompió el beso para mirar a Axel. La pelirroja apenas miró el corto moreno, un color escarlata brillante manchaba la cara. El rojo realmente sacó los triángulos oscuros bajo los ojos tatuados de Axel, y tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, Sora puso su cabeza en el pecho de Axel, el sonido de su corazón latiendo fuerte en su oído.

"Axel ..." Sora se apagó, acurrucándose más cerca del pecho caliente.

Axel sólo dejó escapar un suspiro contenido, manteniendo apretado el moreno. "Vamos a sentarnos, está bien?" Sentir el movimiento de cabeza débil contra su pecho, la pelirroja se sentó en el sofá, sosteniendo aún su novio. "Por lo tanto, usted puede estar seguro de esto? ¿No crees que va a ser raro para nosotros?"

Sora sólo dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras se arrastraba en el regazo de Axel. "Es sólo va a ser raro si lo hace raro. Sólo vamos a seguir así, no conozco a nadie llamado Roxas. Estamos sólo va a ser la nueva pareja de la ciudad y ver a dónde nos lleva." La colocación de besos periódicas sobre el largo cuello de Axel, Sora sonrió contra la piel enrojecida.

La sensación de los labios húmedos respiró fuerte de Axel. "Sora, odio tener que decírtelo, pero si sigues así, es posible que lo lamento." La profunda voz estaba sin aliento mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno y lo empujó hacia atrás. La sonrisa en el rostro del adolescente menor era un travieso uno, y casi asustado Axel.

"Y lo que me arrepiento?" sonrió, moviendo sus piernas para que la apoyó una a cada lado de las piernas cubiertas de cuero de Axel. Axel dejó escapar un gemido, pasándose una mano por los picos suaves su novio, tratando de calmar su libido.

"Mierda, Sora. Tenemos que empezar a salir. ¿Estás seguro que quieres llevarlo hasta aquí tan pronto?" Axel susurró, tratando de ignorar la sensación del cuerpo de Sora presionado tan cerca de la suya en todos los lugares correctos.

"Piense en ello, Ax. Hemos conocido desde siempre, y mira cuánto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos desde Roxy Riku y empezamos a salir. ¿No se siente como que hemos estado juntos por mucho más tiempo que sólo esta noche ? " Sora habló con voz suave mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Axel, en el otoño de largos picos de color carmesí.

Axel abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo tan pronto como comentario de Sora hundido pulg ¿Cómo había el pequeño enano realmente cuenta de algo así? Era cierto que había estado pasando más tiempo juntos últimamente, sobre todo los fines de semana cuando Riku y Roxas corriendo juntos. "Vete a la mierda, nunca lo pensé de esa manera." Axel murmuró, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura esbelta de Sora.

"Sólo quiero sentir vuelva a necesitar." Sora murmuró, presionando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Axel. "Eres el único que me parece que necesitamos en este momento".

"Usted sabe que usted está diciendo todas las cosas correctas para hacer que me gustaría follarte ahora mismo." Axel murmuró, rodando sus caderas hacia el de Brunet, ganando un silbido agudo de los dos.

"Entonces hazlo." Breathed Sora, antes de aplastar los labios hacia abajo o de la pelirroja en un beso apasionado. El moreno era el de tomar el control inicial del beso, pasándose la lengua por la línea de los labios de Axel, moviendo rápidamente sobre ellos en un intento de llegar a Axel separarlos. Como Sora probó darnest para obtener su novio de abrir, las manos del pelirrojo se deslizó de la cintura petit, hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo para descansar una vez más en la cintura, tirando de su fuerza contra él. A medida que sus caderas firmes presionado juntos, ambos pueden sentir la demostración de la excitación del otro.

"Fuck". Axel murmuró mientras Sora aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar su lengua en la boca en espera de Axel. El pelirrojo sonrió en los labios cuando finalmente tomó el control del beso mientras él ferozmente atacado órgano del adolescente joven con la suya. Ellos se arremolinaba en los círculos de violencia alrededor de la otra, cada saboreando el nuevo sabor de la otra. Sin lugar a dudas, había algo entre ellos, una chispa o similar.

Sora fue el primero en romper el beso, tirando hacia arriba en busca de aire mientras se apretó las caderas hacia abajo en Axel a un ritmo acelerado. "Oh, Ax!" Sora gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos se envuelve en espigas rojas, cada uno agarrando un puñado. Él comenzó a echar sus caderas hacia abajo mientras tiraba ligeramente mientras tiraba con fuerza en el pelo en sus manos, un gritito escapar labios de la pelirroja.

"Creo que estamos un poco más vestida para la ocasión." Axel sonrió como las manos que tenía en la cintura de Sora lentamente se arrastró hasta el cuerpo delgado y bajo la camiseta roja que le cubría el pecho del adolescente pequeño. Las manos calientes fieltros muy bien en la piel de Sora mientras corrían por los lados el de Brunet, recogiendo el paño mientras se movían por su pecho.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras el renuente". Sora sonrió, soltando el pelo de Axel y levantando los brazos como los adolescentes mayores levantó el material por encima de su cabeza, lo arrojó detrás de ellos y el sofá. "Pero es justo que el tuyo se desprende también". Sora no perdió el tiempo en quitar la camisa verde del torso de Axel. Ahora que los dos estaban sin camisa, ambos tomaron un momento para mirar por encima del cuerpo del otro, al verlos por primera vez a través de los ojos de un amante. Las cosas pequeñas se observaron por último, como el hecho de que el pezón izquierdo de Axel fue traspasado, y Sora tenía una cicatriz justo sobre su corazón de una lesión en la infancia. No es que ellos nunca habían visto sin camisa otros antes, pero simplemente nunca con la intención de buscar el uno al otro.

Como atraído por un imán, los dedos de Sora fue directo a las dos bolas astilla en ambos lados de la protuberancia pequeña rosa, girando los tres entre el pulgar y el dedo anular, tirando suavemente de vez en cuando, un fuerte gemido resonando en lo profundo de la pelirroja. "Sora!" él con voz entrecortada, la renovación de su molienda en el cuerpo a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos encontraron su camino de regreso a las llanuras lisas de la espalda del moreno, utilizando sólo la fuerza suficiente para empujar a sus pechos desnudos juntos. La acción atrajo un jadeo placentero de cada uno de ellos en el contacto. "Mierda. Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que eras inocente".

"Nunca asuma las cosas. Raramente es correcto." La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven adolescente era irresistible a Axel como el moreno se inclinó y sus labios unidos a la extensión de la garganta pálida a su merced. Como su propio había sido arrojado hacia atrás de placer en las sensaciones duales en el cuello y en el pecho, el adolescente larguirucho permitió una sola mano para arrastrar a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Sora, disfrutando de la sensación de Sora arqueándose hacia delante en el contacto. Sus dedos finalmente encontró su camino hasta la cintura de pantalones cortos de mezclilla de Sora.

"Ya sabes, si vamos más lejos, no creo que voy a ser capaz de parar". Axel susurró, moviendo la otra mano para acariciar la mejilla enrojecida de la morena. Sora levantó la boca fuera del cuello de Axel mirar a los ojos empañados lujuria jade. Su mano libre se trasladó a reflejar las acciones de Axel y ahuecó la mejilla de la pelirroja, pasando su pulgar sobre un tatuaje oscuro.

"¿Se siente como yo quiero que te detengas? Si no puedes sentirlo, hay que ser insensible". Sora se rió entre dientes, acentuando cada una de sus palabras con un empuje hacia abajo violentos. Y Axel definitivamente podía sentirlo. A pesar de sus pantalones gruesos, Axel jadeó cuando sus erecciones se frotó juntos con fuerza.

Dedos inmersión dentro de los pantalones de su novio, otro pensamiento cruzó la mente de Axel. "Necesitamos lubricante o algo así. Por mucho que estoy disfrutando de esto, no puedo vete a la mierda seca. Me niego a hacer daño de ninguna manera." Las palabras silenciadas causado mejillas encendidas de Sora para quemar aún más caliente a medida que todo su ser se llenó de felicidad en las dulces palabras.

La colocación de un solo beso suave en los labios secos de la pelirroja, la morena se sentó y pasó un dedo por el centro del pecho de Axel antes de ponerse de pie, dejando a Axel jadeando en busca de aire. "Es posible que desee quítese los pantalones. He oído que funciona mucho mejor así." Sora sonrió, ya no permitir que cualquier contacto entre ellos. "Voy a estar de vuelta, amante". Con una sola mirada, el moreno envió un escalofrío de anticipación por el cuerpo de Axel, como él se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir. Sora se volvió y caminó por el pasillo de la casa de una sola planta. Sin querer negar nada de Sora, Axel se levantó y empujó los pantalones de cuero fuera de sus propias caderas, su erección brota tan pronto como fue liberado de la prisión firme. Deslizando el material de su cuerpo, los pantalones se encontraron unirse a las camisas desechados en algún lugar de la habitación.

Sin importarle que él estaba sentado en cueros en casa de su novio y mejor amigo, sala de estar solos, Axel se obligó a utilizar toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no agarrar su polla y empezar a acariciar a sí mismo. Observó con atención el pasillo donde Sora había desaparecido hacia abajo, donde Axel sabía que los dormitorios eran, y sólo por una fracción de segundo lo hizo pasar por su mente que el moreno se le podía dejar fuera aquí que se rían. Pero recordando el tono de la voz seductora de su novio, recordó a la pelirroja que Sora era que para esto tanto como él.

"Lo siento por la espera." La voz de luz interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que su visión instantánea de nuevo al pasillo previamente vacía. Allí estaba Sora, desnudo como el día en que nació, luciendo su propia erección completa. En un lado había una botella clara de algo que él supuso que era lubricante, la otra sostenía una caja de color naranja brillante. Al ver a su novio nude, miembro de Axel dio un tic leve, un pequeño sobre de pre cum goteo hacia fuera.

"Se puede hacer a mí por conseguir ese culo sexy poco de tu por aquí." Axel gruñó, alcanzando un brazo para llamar al moreno petit hacia él. Con una sonrisa, Sora caminó hacia el sofá, y tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sora fue agarrado por la pelirroja y más o menos se detuvo contra el cuerpo del otro desnudo. Tratar de hacerlos a la vez cómoda, el adolescente se trasladó a horcajadas más pequeños a su novio una vez más. Tan pronto como su cuerpo entró en contacto completo, cada uno dejó escapar un suspiro agudo en la sensación. Como armas de Axel envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Sora, una vez más, el moreno dejó caer la caja y la botella en el asiento junto a ellos.

Sora entonces entraban y capturó los labios de los adolescentes más alto en un beso feroz, las lenguas raramente golpea sus marcas y dejando rastros húmedos de saliva alrededor de la boca cada uno otros. Con vigor, Sora empezó a empujar sus caderas contra las de Axel, sus erecciones liberados ahora frotando directamente entre sí sin tela entre ellos.

"Santa mierda, Sora." Axel se quedó sin aliento, sosteniendo la estricta Brunet. En un movimiento poco conocido, el adolescente larguirucho deslizó una mano por la espalda lisa de su novio, pero esta vez en lugar de detenerse en la banda de la cintura de pantalones cortos de Sora, sus ágiles dedos bajaron por culo desnudo de Sora. La acción ganó un fuerte gemido desde el moreno antes de que los dedos inquisitivos buscado en los músculos firmes, tratando de encontrar el baño pequeño gilipollas que se escondió de Sora.

"Por favor, Ax. No burlas". Sora respiración era pesada, mientras sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de la pelirroja que se preparen para la próxima penetración. Dedo de Axel corrió arriba y abajo de la grieta como el moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el movimiento. Ahora, sabiendo que los adolescentes menores serían bien se apoya, la pelirroja quitó el brazo alrededor de la espalda de Sora y alargó la mano para agarrar el tubo pequeño. Hacer estallar la tapa abierta en el tubo, Axel también movió la mano en el culo de su novio en coche. En la pérdida de contacto, Sora, una vez más aplastó sus labios contra los de Axel. A pesar de ser un poco distraído por el beso caliente, la pelirroja se vierte el líquido claro en sus dedos. Y tan pronto como el gel de golpear el aire, un olor distintivo alcanzado la nariz del pelirrojo.

"Sólo tendría lubricante de chocolate perfumado". Axel sonrió contra los labios de Sora, sólo para sentir los dientes del adolescente más joven tirando de su labio inferior.

"Lo siento. Estaba completamente fuera de fresa. Y Roxy robó mi vainilla". Él sonrió, jadeando el momento en que el dedo frío tocó el pliegue de la piel sensible. Los dedos descansan sobre los hombros de la adolescente más alta comenzó a flexionar, apretando con fuerza como un solo dedo tiernamente presionó su camino en el cuerpo de Sora. Después de esperar sólo un momento para dejar Sora acostumbrarse a la intrusión, Axel comenzó a mover la mancha dígitos lentamente dentro y fuera del niño pequeño por encima de él. "Oh, mierda!" Sora se quedó sin aliento, rectificado por sí mismo una y otra vez.

"¿Quieres otra?" Axel susurró, mordiendo sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja de Sora.

"¡Sí!" -gritó el moreno, arqueando la espalda y la rasgadura de su oído de la boca de Axel. El dolor, junto con la sensación de penetrar en su cuerpo Axel envió oleadas de placer increíble a través de cada centímetro de su ser.

Con lentitud y exagerada, Axel puso un segundo dedo en el agujero de estiramiento. Los sonidos que se están realizando por Sora sólo llevó a Axel a acelerar sus movimientos un poco y empezar a difundir sus dedos ligeramente con cada pulsación pulg Todo lo que quería era sentirme Sora apretados a su alrededor. El calor tibio lo mantuvo moviendo su mano, y con ganas de dar el moreno placer tanto como sea posible, Axel cerró los dedos, acariciando las paredes internas de Sora, manteniendo sus dedos enterrado hasta la empuñadura. Como si sintiera lo que Axel estaba tratando de hacer, el adolescente más pequeños empezaron a girar sus caderas en un movimiento circular, con lo que la estimulación tanto de él y gallos de Axel, todo el tiempo tratando de conseguir los dedos más profundamente en su interior para encontrar que una pequeña parcela de nervios.

Con sólo un rollo de sus caderas, con los dedos de Axel finalmente rozó la próstata Brunet. La acción atrajo un grito de placer de Sora mientras lanzaba su espalda dura, gritando el nombre de Axel a cabo cada vez que se apartó al instante. Extendiendo sus dedos lo más lejos que pudo, la adolescente más altos quería asegurarse de que el moreno se estiró como fuera posible, sin desear nada más que traer a su novio placer final antes de tirar de los dedos hacia fuera. Sora gimió por la pérdida de los dedos de Axel, pero se estremeció ante la idea de lo que estaba por venir.

"Ponte de pie un minuto." Axel murmuró al oído de Sora, él golpeando ligeramente en el culo.

Con las piernas temblorosas, el adolescente más pequeños se arrastró fuera de la pelirroja, mirando hacia abajo a tomar ante los ojos de Axel desnudo. Sorprendente, un parche, por supuesto, el pelo rojo enmarcan la gran erección. Sólo por un momento, él se preocupe, preguntándose cómo el pene duro cabrían en su interior. Pero cuando miramos a los ojos con el adolescente desgarbado, fue alcanzado de repente con una confianza extrema para el hombre que estaba a punto de coger. Y sin perder el ritmo, el moreno cogió la caja naranja, pasándole por encima a su novio.

Axel se limitó a sonreír suavemente en Sora cuando abrió la caja y sacó un preservativo envuelto en papel de aluminio único. "¿Quieres hacer los honores, entonces?" Axel celebró la plazoleta hasta el rubor Brunet.

"Está bien". Sora susurró, tomando el paquete de los dedos de Axel, con una mano temblorosa para rasgar abierto. Al tirar de la goma de la hoja, Sora dejó caer el envoltorio al suelo, antes de llegar y rodar el condón sobre la excitación de Axel. El contacto de los dedos de la luz brunet envió una sacudida a través de Axel, su cuerpo arqueándose en contacto Sora. La pelirroja luego cogió el tubo de lubricante una vez descartado asegurar que el condón estaba bien, y se lo entregó a su amante a ser.

"Usar lotes. No quiero hacerte daño". Dio instrucciones, recibiendo una señal del moreno.

Continuara el lemon...

Reviews porfavor es mi primer fic de Axel x Sora tambiurn me gusta Sora x Riku y Axel x Roxas


End file.
